Avian
}|width=200|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|Emoneytion= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|Human= }|width=200|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Silver Dino Charge Ranger (I) |color = Silver |homeworld= Space |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Dino Charge |casts = Jason B. Rodriguez |firstepisode = Dino...Charge !,pt.1 |lastepisode = Train Team...Charge! |numberofepisodes = 52+1 Extra (Dino Charge) 1 (HT) |image2 = Kyoryu-silver.png }} : "Flashing Brachio,Dino Charge Silver!" Avian (Avery under human guise) is a former member of the Emoneytion Army and the mentor to the Dino Charge Rangers. It is later revealed to be also Silver Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Avian is the humanoid bird-like mentor of the Dino Charge Rangers who has existed for billions of years, armed with the Wing Saber sword. Originally a member of the Emoneytion Army created to attack Earth as a first wave, Avian came to love the planet's beauty and resolved to protect Earth's life forms. Though he was unable to save the dinosaurs from the mass extinction caused by the invasion, and watched his partner Silver BrachioZord sacrifice himself to damage their enemy's heart, Avian managed to freeze Emoneytion Tree's body while scarring his older brother Dollaraos. Mortally wounded from the battle, Avian used what remained of Silver BrachioZord to create the Dino Base, and dedicated himself to keep the Emoneytion Army from fully resurrecting. Having met a race of prehistoric people who lived alongside the dinosaurs and hearing their music, Avian was inspired to form the Dino Charge Rangers to fight the Emoneytion Army whenever they resurface over the ages. Other than teleportation, Avian can sense Emoneytion cell-based beings like himself, fire energy orbs, and wield his Wing Saber sword in battle. Avian has a habit of snapping his fingers . Despite having considerable power and combat prowess, Avian is unable to fight for extended periods because of injuries sustained during his last battle with the Emoneytion Army. If he is outside the Dino Base for too long and exerts himself too much, his wings will turn to stone and he will eventually be unable to move. He is sustained by healing inside the Dino Base. Avian created Patrick's Ptera Morpher and Shock Blade, an action that he notes was incredibly draining, and thus very grateful that Dr. Preston invented the modern Dino Charge Rangers' arsenal. Avian ultimately kept his origins a secret from the Dino Charge Rangers until Dollaraos formulates a scheme with Grudgeta to not only satisfy his own revenge, but also to expose his younger brother's true nature to the Dino Charge Rangers by using Joyra to revive the darkness within Avian. Forcefully enlarged, Avian only regains enough control of himself to force Dino Charge Megazord's Dino Charge Blade through his body. On the verge of dying, he explained that he was no exception to what he said about anything that could lead to Emoneytion Tree being resurrected and he had no regrets. Avian effectively dies afterwards as he reverts to his original size while petrified. However, singing Dino Spirit in conjunction with the gathered Lost Stones, the Dino Charge Rangers manage to revive Avian. Though they now know Avian's true origin, the Dino Charge Rangers continue to have faith in and stand by him, which touches him greatly. After being reunited with Silver BrachioZord, Avian gains the Titan Brachio Changer as a means to enter the Dino Base once it is reintegrated back into the Zord. However, due the events of the past with Dollaraos and Naivar mentioning it, Avian thought himself unfit to truly be Silver BrachioZord' partner. But when Mary manages to convince him otherwise, Avian gains the ability to become Silver Dino Charge Ranger to aid the Dino Charge Rangers. As Silver Dino Charge Ranger, introducing himself as the Flashing Brachio, Avian can use his ultimate swordsman technique Birdonic Beam. Abilities ;Evil sense : Avian can sense the actions of the Emoneytion Army via the winds. ;Teleport : He has ability to teleport himself and other people. Limitation of this ability is still unknown, but he could teleport himself and an unwanted passenger (Reese) from an island in the southern sea to the US. ;Energy beam : He can fire a yellow beam from his bare hand. ;Superhuman Reflexes and Superhuman Speed : He can move very quickly to avoid an enemy's attack. ;Temporal Immortality : As a Emoneytion Army monster, Avian doesn't age natually. He is at least 100 million years old. ;Spirit release : He can release his spirit to communicate with his allies, as well as enter a Saurus Battery to purify the Saurus Battery attack's target. ;Combatant : He is a skilled combatant, as he's quite skilled with a blade. ;Flight : As a bird-like creature, he can use his wings to fly. ;Human form : Using the Maximum Saurus Battery Avian can borrow Wu Jee's illusion powers to assume a human form, though he can only use this transformation once. Weaknesses ;Fossilization :As he left Emoneytion Army' power, he will be slowly fossilized if he joins the battle for too long. He also became weaker as time went on, and can only recover with the help of Anthony's mysterious stones. ;Inner Darkness :As he was a former Emoneytion Army agent, Avian can be swayed by the darkness within his heart thanks to the song Grudgeta had made Joyra sing. Silver Dino Charge Ranger - Silver Cartoon Charge Ranger= When the Cartoon Battery is used, it grants the ability to transition into cartoon. - }} Ranger Keys - Dino Charge Silver= The 'Silver Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Silver Dino Charge Ranger. }} Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Avian is voiced by Jason B. Rodriguez Notes See also * - his counterpart in *Anthony - His replacement as the Silver Dino Charge Ranger *Duncan - The third Silver Dino Charge Ranger Category:Allies Category:Silver Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Ranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Mentors Category:Extra Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:2016